The One Which Breaks The Couple Steryotypes
by Vixie Bing
Summary: Final Chapter up now This a Chandler&Rachel story (Hence the title) What happens when Chandler and Rachel are brought even closer? Please R&R :)
1. Something Develops

Ok so the first few lines of this are borrowed from the show. Please don't sue me! I have no money.  
  
Chandler stood in the middle of his living room. He had a golf club in his hands, and a hockey puck on the floor. As he pulled back the club, Rachel entered his and Joey's apartment. The club cam up all the way to his shoulder when Rachel slammed the door shut. The club flew out of his hands. He looked up and then spun around to see who interrupted his swing. It was Rachel and she looked pissed. 'Chandler! Patrick just, uh ended things with me. Did you or did you not tell him that I was looking for a serious relationship?' Rachel asked walking further into his apartment. 'I did! I absolutely did!' Chandler confessed. 'You idiot!' Rachel yelled at him. 'I'm sure you're right, but why?' chandler asked confused. 'You don't tell the guy your looking for a serious relationship! You don't tell the guy that! Now you scared him away!' Rachel yelled at her confused friend. 'Oh, man. I'm sorry, I'm so-so sorry.' Chandler apologized. 'Y'know you should NEVER be allowed to talk to people.' Rachel hissed at him. 'I know, I know.' 'Oh! See just I'm right back where I started! Awe, this sucks! Being alone sucks!' Rachel throws herself in to his recliner. 'Well, you know, you're going to find somebody. You're a great catch. Y'know when I was telling all those guys about you, I didn't have to lie once.' He joins her in the same chair, and puts his arm around her. 'Really?' Rachel asked slightly comforted by the statement. 'Yeah. You graduated magma Ku Laude right?' 'No.' Rachel answered confused. 'Oh it doesn't matter.' Chandler kisses her head in a comforting friendly way. Then lightly scratched it with his index finder. 'Hey you know what, I've got two tickets to tonight's Rangers game, you wanna come with me?' 'Cute guys in little shorts? Sure' Rachel answered slightly aroused with the thought of tall men in short shorts. 'Well, actually it's a hockey team, so it's angry Canadians with no teeth.' 'Well that sounds fun too.' They hug each other. Then chandler gets an idea. 'Have you ever been with a woman?' Chandler asked starring into space. 'What? Chandler what is the matter with you?' Rachel asked looking at him like he's insane 'There is no perfect time to ask that question!' Chandler said incredulously. There was a knock at the door and Chandler got up. 'Pizza?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, ok.' Rachel replied. She felt bad. Why couldn't she get a guy? A good guy. Like Chandler. Rachel almost laughed as she thought this. Her and Chandler? That could never happen. Chandler came back from paying the pizza guy. She smiled at him, almost shyly because of what she had just been thinking. He noticed this and looked at her.  
  
'You sure your ok?' he asked. Rachel murmured and got up to have pizza. Another thought came in to her head. Why couldn't it ever happen? He was a great guy! He was sweet and kind and funny. He was the kind of guy you could have a fun relationship with. He always put himself down and had practically no self-confidence but he shouldn't do that. He was a good person. Just a pity he was so messed up.  
  
'Chandler?' She aid suddenly.  
  
'Mumh' Chandler replied through a mouth full of pizza. Rachel paused; she didn't know what she had wanted to say.  
  
'Um. nothing.' Chandler looked at her concerned. This wasn't like his friend. Something was wrong.  
  
'What is it honey?' he asked walking around to the other side of the counter to be nearer to her. She almost shivered as he came nearer. He smelled incredibly good. She felt her heart start to pump faster. This was scaring her. She had no special feelings for Chandler. She was probably upset about Ross, that's all. He had gotten two dates and she couldn't even get one. He put his arms around her and she practically melted. It felt so comforting and safe. 'Are you sure your alright to go out tonight?' Rachel shook her head.  
  
'Um. I don't really feel well. I think I'll take a rain check on that hockey game. See ya later.' She said and quickly detangled herself from his warm, secure hug and rushed out of the door, leaving Chandler looking confused. 


	2. Playing Games

Chandler was left in his apartment.  
  
'Ok, WHAT just happened there?' he said out loud.  
  
'Where?' said Joey, appearing behind him.  
  
'Bah!' Chandler said shocked and jumped backwards. 'Joey! What are you doing home?' as far as he knew Joey had a date tonight. Joey had just taken a bit of pizza so Chandler would have to wait for a response he could understand. While he waited he tried to figure out what had happened. Rachel had told him off for telling that guy the wrong thing and then she had gotten all weird. He decided to leave it. Rachel was probably upset about Ross having three dates.  
  
'Ended the date early. The girl was SO boring!' Joey answered. Chandler nodded.  
  
  
  
It was the next morning and Chandler got to work late, again. He was very preoccupied. Kathy was coming home in two days time and he wanted to do something special for her.  
  
'Bing!' He heard his boss call. 'Meeting in five minutes don't forget.' He said and then walked off. Of course, the meeting! Why hadn't he remembered? They were meeting with companies that were going to sponsor the new branch of. well something that Chandler couldn't remember. They had meetings all week. Today it was with Bloomindales.  
  
'I remember, I just need to get the note from my office and I'll be right there.' He told his boss and then walked to his office. The notes were there on his desk where he had left them last night.  
  
'Chandler!' he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
'Rache! What are you doing here?' Chandler asked. It wasn't lunchtime yet and the way Rachel was acting last night he wouldn't have thought she would have wanted to meet up.  
  
'Well the person who was meant to be here for the Bloomingdale's Sponsorship thing got food poisoning and they came to my office and asked me to represent them! Isn't that just SO cool?' Rachel said, raising her voice about 5 decibels with every word. She was truly exited about all of this.  
  
'Wow that's great Rachel!' Chandler responded, with an enthusiasm in his voice that shocked him. 'Well the meetings starting in a minutes so we should go.' And he led her towards the conference room.  
  
As the meeting started Chandler lost interest in what his boss was saying. He had heard it seven times that week and knew what it was all about. He noticed that Rachel kept looking at him. He caught her eye a few times but she just looked away and blushed. This was weird to Chandler.  
  
  
  
Rachel couldn't believe it! She was getting a crush; on Chandler! She kept looking over to him. He looked so cute in his suite. Why was she thinking this? She had seen him in his suite a million times. And in his jeans and sports shirts, and in his bathrobe. 'Stop it!' Rachel mentally scolded herself. She was not getting a crush on Chandler! She looked up at him again and caught his eye. She blushed and looked down. Now why was she blushing? It was just a little crush; she'd get over him. Or her best way of dealing with crushes, under him. She looked up and caught his eye again and smiled slyly. She laughed silently as he looked a little worried.  
  
She was wondering how she would get him when she realised it was her time to get up and speak. As she announced the companies plans and demands to the whole of Chandlers side of the office she had an idea.  
  
'Thankyou.' She finished and sat down. Chandler looked up at her and he smiled at her. She smiled slyly again and he frowned. She started to rub her foot up against his. At first he pulled away from her but she found him again and gently nudged off his shoe. She took hers off as well and played around with his toes. She took her attention off of the meeting and concentrated on his face. He was looking a bit worried but trying to act natural. He shifted a little nervously as her foot worked its way up his leg and gently rested on his knee. He looked at her and she put a finger seductively at her lips. He squirmed a little as she made her way up to his thigh.  
  
  
  
Ok what was happening? One moment Rachel was acting a little weird and now she flirting with him! Not only that she was rubbing her foot up his leg, and higher places. Chandler thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have to get up and speak because it really wouldn't be safe for him to do so. He had tried to stop Rachel from doing it but she wouldn't stop. She was rubbing harder now and Chandler was squirming so much the person next to him was starting to stare. The meeting would end in a few minutes and Chandler was glad Rachel stopped to give him time to calm down. As soon as it ended Chandler picked up his papers and rushed out of the room. As he reached his office he felt someone grab his arm.  
  
'Where you going Chandler?' Rachel said seductively. She gently pushed Chandler into his office and locked the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey decided to visit his friend for work. He knew Chandler had a meeting today and thought he'd cheer him up by taking him out. As he neared his office he heard noises coming from inside. Giggling coming from a female person and the somewhat embarrassed laugh he recognized as Chandlers. A few seconds later Rachel stepped out of the office and almost walked in to Joey. He looked at her. Her hair was scruffy and her clothes were crumpled. Chandler walked out after her and Joey noted that he looked the same. They both looked sheepishly at Joey who gave them a look. He knew what had happened. But between Chandler and Rachel? He smiled and laughed very slightly and looked at Chandler.  
  
'Dude, Ross is gunna kill you!' he said before walking off, lunch plans forgotten in this sudden development. Chandler and Rachel looked at each other and began striating out their clothes.  
  
  
  
Well that's all I could write for now but review loads and I'll be quicker next time. 


	3. Caught

'Dude, Ross is gunna kill you!' he said before walking off, lunch plans forgotten in this sudden development. Chandler and Rachel looked at each other and began striating out their clothes.  
  
'Ok I don't think that should have happened.' Chandler said. Rachel looked at him. He looked terrified.  
  
'Chandler it's not that bad!' she said. She was surprised at how calm she was. She had just had sex with one of her best friends. And not only was he her best friend but also her ex boyfriends' best friend. Joey was right, Ross would kill him. 'Chandler, I'm sorry I got you in to this. I- I just.' She couldn't go on. She wasn't sure why exactly she had had sex with him. She had gotten a little crush on him, just and infatuation and she had gone along with it. She shouldn't of.  
  
'No this is really, really bad! Ross is going to kill me! And, AND im meant to be with Kathy. Oh dear God I'm with Kathy. And I just had sex with you. She's going to kill me as well.' He said. He knew even to his own ears he was rambling but he couldn't help it. 'I risked my friendship with Joey to be with her and now I've just thrown it all away.' He said. Rachel looked at him. He seemed genuinely scared about this which just made her feel worst about seducing him like she did.  
  
'Chandler, Chandler calm down. Look, um, I'll go after Joey. I'll explain it was all my fault. No-one else will know and we can forget the whole thing ok?' She asked, trying to reason with him. She checked her clothes looked ok once more before running off in the direction Joey had gone.  
  
  
  
'Joey!' She called. He was walking quite fast in the direction of Central Perk. She had to run to catch up with him. 'Joey!' She slowed her run down as he turned around.  
  
'Look don't make up any excuses on Chandlers' behalf.' He said. Rachel was shocked. He looked a lot madder then he had at the office.  
  
'But it wasn't his fault!' She said. Joey chose to ignore her and carried on to the coffee house. 'Joey?' She called. She sighed and then felt anger rise up in her. 'Joey! You have no right to tell Ross.' She had guessed that was why he was going to central Perk. As he turned round she knew she was right.  
  
'What makes you think im going to tell Ross?' Well, not quite right. 'This isn't about the whole you and Ross thing. This is about Chandler betraying me in one of the worst possible ways for a woman. He said that he didn't mean to do that to me and he wouldn't have done it if Kathy weren't so 'special' to him. This just goes to show how little I mean to him!' He ended up yelling. People around them had started to stare but Joey didn't even seem to notice.  
  
'How do you mean?' Rachel asked.  
  
'Well I obviously don't mean enough to Chandler if he can kiss my girlfriend, say it's not that bad because she's so special to him and then sleep with the next woman who comes on to him.'  
  
'Joey. This seriously wasn't his fault. Please let me explain.' She pleaded. She was feeling worse and worse about everything, she really didn't want Chandler and Joey to fall out again. They had been friends again after the box incident but their friendship had been fragile.  
  
'Ok' Joey agreed stiffly. He didn't want to fall out with Chandler either.  
  
  
  
Chandler had left work early. He couldn't concentrate on his work at all. He opened the door and put his briefcase on the countertop.  
  
'Hey Chandler.' He heard someone call from his bedroom. He jumped slightly and walked over to his room. He smiled as he saw Kathy lying on his bed. Although she was still fully dressed her top was unbuttoned and he could clearly see her bra. She had closed the curtains and candles were dotted around the room.  
  
'Hey babe. Not that im complaining but what are you doing home so early?'  
  
'I wanted to surprise you.' She said slyly.  
  
'No fair.' He said playfully. 'I was going to surprise you.'  
  
'Surprise me then.' She said in a husky voice. Chandler bent down to kiss her. He didn't know what else to do. Rachel said she'd sort it out with Joey so he decided there was no point in telling Kathy and decided to just go along with it.  
  
'Chandler! I cant believe you had sex with Rachel!' Joey shouted as he walked in to the apartment. Chandler froze. Kathy sat up and stared at him. 'Chandler?' He Joey said, walked in to Chandler's room. 'Oh.' He said simply.  
  
  
  
Rachel came home later that day. As she fumbled in her purse to find her keys she heard shouting from Joey and Chandlers apartment. She could hear Kathy shouting, Joey seemed to be backing her up, even after the talk they had just had and Chandlers' frantic apologies. Suddenly the door flew open and Kathy stormed out. She almost ran in to Rachel but instead she stood in front of her and gave her a look that would kill. Chandler came out after and tried pleading again.  
  
'I not listening Chandler!' She yelled she turned around to face him. 'You and me are through!' She walked off leaving Chandler standing in the hall staring after her.  
  
'What's all the yelling about?' Monica said, appearing out of her apartment. Ross and Phoebe were standing behind her. Joey came out of his and Chandlers' apartment to see the result of this confrontation.  
  
Ok sorry that took so long and was kinda short but the next one will be sooner and longer. Please leave a review ( 


	4. Uhoh

Heya sorry for the long delay but I've been stuck with this story for so long!

I couldn't find a twist to my story, and most of my stories have more twists then a Slinky (they walk down stairs, alone or in pairs, everyone knows it's… just a big spring)

Well anyway here's the next chapter, hope you like, and sorry if it seems a bit rushed, coz it was. I had the idea for it and decided to write it between my Science and English exams lol.

Enjoy!! And please review!

Chandler sat on his bed and looked around at all the candles dotted about the room. This would have been such a great night. Things had been going great with Kathy, his first serious relationship for a long while. 

But now with all the things with Rachel things had been messed up. Why had he even done it anyway, he hadn't thought about it at the time. It was just harmless fun, he hadn't thought of the consequences. He was sure that things might be able to be fixed between him and Joey, it would take more then a Thanksgiving dinner in a box to do that though.

Ross, now that was scary, how would he react? It would take a _lot_ more then a Thanksgiving dinner in a box to fix that. 

He guessed the girl would be ok, he did nothing to harm them, but he wouldn't go near them for a few days anyway, it was common knowledge after all that girls talked.     If he'd just keep out of everyone's way then maybe things would be ok.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel looked down at the floor. It was 2 weeks later and she hadn't seen Chandler once, not that she went out of her way to look for him, he was probably too mad at her.

She had told Monica and Phoebe what had happened, they were understanding, sort of. But they were mad at her. And she couldn't blame them, she had ruined Chandler's relationship.

She had convince everyone not to tell Ross, she wanted to be one to tell him at least. She had hoped to not have to tell him for a little while, a few months at least. But now it looked as if in a few months it would all be too obvious.

The stick had turned blue, she was pregnant.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Monica, Phoebe and Ross were all sitting on the couch at the coffee house. They were talking about break-ups and Chandler and Kathy's had come up. Ross still didn't know exactly what had happened to them. he was bugging Monica and Phoebe to tell him, and they were trying to do their best to skirt around the subject.

'Come on there must be a reason, did she sleep with someone else?'

'No'

'Did he?'

'… no' Said Phoebe, unconvincingly. Ross smiled, finally getting somewhere.

'Who was it?' 

'No-one!' Monica tried to reason.

'Someone we know?'

'No…' They both answered simultaneously. Ross looked suspicious, and then smiled playfully. 

'Is it one of you guys?' They both fake laughed and shook their heads. 'Well how then Rachel?' He joked, they fake laughed harder and his smile dropped.

'Was it Rachel?' He demanded suddenly, scaring the girls.

N-no, I don't know.' Monica stuttered nervously. Ross leapt up off the chair and ran out of the coffee house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chandler and Joey were sitting on the Lay-Z-boys and watching cartoons, things were ok between them now. Chandler was still a bit nervous of doing something to upset him again, he hadn't been a good friend recently.

He had also got in to the habit of putting the chain on the door, he didn't trust the others with keeping the secret from Ross.

As it turns out it was a good idea too, because halfway through their afternoon there was a loud bang as the door slammed open and was pulled at by the chain.

'Chandler!' Ross' voice yelled through the door. 'Get out here you coward!'

Chandler froze in his chair. How had he found out.

'Ross calm down!' Monica's voice yelled. Ah, that's how.

Chandler walked over to the door, standing a few feet away from where Ross hand came through the door, trying it's best to grab Chandler.

'Ross, I'm really really-'

'Save it Chandler!' Ross yelled.

'I swear we didn't tell him!' Phoebe yelled over the noise. 

Chandler was suddenly yanked forward when Ross caught a hold of his shirt and pulled him towards the door.

'How could you!'

Rachel was brought out of the apartment by all of the noise and saw Ross trying to climb through the couple of inches that Chandler and Joey's door was open by.

'What's going on?' She asked, although she had a pretty good idea as soon as the words were out of her mouth. When Ross turned around it was even more clear. Someone had told.

'And how could _you_!' Ross yelled. Rachel recoiled from the sudden burst of anger from him.

'Ross, it- I mean… look, I-' Rachel couldn't find the right words.

'Oh my God' Phoebe exclaimed, and everyone turned to look at her. They followed their stare to Rachels hand, where she was still holding the positive pregnancy test.

(And for readers like Exintaris notice I didn't mention a condom, or lack of, that's another part of the story and you'll have to wait.)


	5. No Hope?

'You're pregnant?' Ross asked a gasp. Rachel stuttered and looked down at the positive test in her hand, not believing she was so stupid to have forgotten she was holding it still. 

'Oh my God.' Chandler gasped. Everyone in the hall turned around to look at Chandler, for the first time realising that not only was Rachel pregnant but it was Chandler's.

To add to the confusion mounting in the hallway someone came up the stairs and walked a few steps along the hall before looking up and seeing six people now standing in the hall, one of them, the one she finally realised she despised and blamed for the whole situation she had found herself in two weeks ago. Only one person turned around to see who had descended on all this chaos.

'Kathy.' Joey stated. Now everyone turned round to face Kathy.

'Hey, why's everyone out in the hall?' She asked. All heads turned back to Rachel or Chandler as a simultaneous movement. Kathy noticed the pregnancy test in Rachels hand and felt her stomach turn. No-one said anything, there wasn't anything to say.

She turned to face Chandler. 'You got her pregnant!' She exclaimed. Chandler opened his mouth to say something but Rachel interrupted.

'I don't know if it's his.' She stated in a small voice, it was the thing she was dredging admitting. 

'What?' Came several voices. She refused to look up at their faces. 

'What do you mean you don't know?' Ross tried to apprehend. 

'T-That guy that Chandler set me up with, I'd slept with him.' Ross shook his head and walked in to Monica's apartment, Monica and Phoebe closely followed to get out of the firing range. Joey stood out in the hallway for a moment before Phoebe came back out to drag him in to the apartment with her Monica and Ross, but Chandler would have bet any money that they were all listening at the door. Well maybe not Ross.

'You slept with some guy you hardly knew and then you went and slept with your best friend a day after!' Kathy exclaimed, it seemed a little hard to believe. 'And you _knew_ he was seeing someone, _me!_ '

'I didn't mean for that to happen, it just kinda happened.' Rachel admitted, she was close to tears and feeling so guilty for putting chandler through all of this, she had lost him his girlfriend, almost ruined his friendship with Joey and lost a little respectability from his closest friends.  

'You just happened to have sex with two different people in two days?' Kathy scoffed. 'Slut!'

Rachel gasped and put her hand over her mouth, the other one holding the pregnancy test was hanging limply by her side. Chandler could hear exclamations coming from behind the door to apartment twenty. He himself was shocked by the harsh words coming from his ex-girlfriends mouth.

'Don't talk to her like that!' He told her sharply, and immediately wondered where that exclamation came from.

Kathy stared at him, it was obvious that even after all Rachel had put him through he was still willing to stand up for her. 

'Well I guess there's no point in staying then, I had come to ask if I had made a mistake leaving like that, but now I know.' She turned around and walked down the hall and down the stairs without looking back.

'Chandler-' Rachel began, but Chandler cut her off.

'Please Rachel, just leave me alone, I really need to be alone.' And with that he walked in to the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Rachel held back a sob, Chandler had looked so confused and almost… rejected it made her feel ten times guiltier then she already had. She sat on the small step and tossed the pregnancy test to the ground. Perhaps without the promise of a baby she and Chandler might have been able to save their friendship.

But now it looked as though there was no hope.

**Ok I know that that was a short chapter but I wanted t leave it at a tension point and make you eager to read the next part. I will try my best write it tonight, the new Harry Potter book is coming out tomorrow and I will be buying it and be reading it for the next week (I'm a fast writer =D) and so will not be at my computer… Well except to tell Llew what's happening in the story (under her ORDER! I'm the one who has to order her, not the other way around!!!!)**

**Please review!!!!!! *Kisses ***


	6. Support

**Hey, not only have I somehow managed to update TWO of my stories on the same day but I also managed to update another chapter a few days later! Without my normal space of about a week in between ;) I mean it would have been sooner but I've been entranced by Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix, it's SO good!**

**Exintaris- really you have to be more patient! I of course do not think that Rachel is some slut who does it with guys and doesn't use protection. There are a number of reasons why she could be pregnant that I may be using here but haven't brought up yet because it wasn't the right time, I cant just say 'and by the way I did use protection but it didn't work' now can I? I have included it in this chapter and hope it satisfies you. **

**Enjoy!**

Rachel had walked past everyone sitting in the livingroom on her way to her room. Ignoring a voice she couldn't seem to make out she firmly shut the door and collapsed down on her bed, head in her arms sobbing. 

_How could this have happened_? She thought. Not in a _why to me_ kind of way but seriously **how**? She had been careful, used protection with both, but it wasn't always 100% effective. 

She thought about the way she had treated Chandler, and really wished she had thought about it, talked to him, instead of just acting on her emotions.

She heard a knock at the door but decided to ignore it, not wanting to talk to anyone. She heard the door open and groaned, she just wanted to be left alone. 

'Rachel?' The voice of the visitor came, Rachel sat upright on the bed.

'Chandler?' She questioned. Not questioning the name, just what he was doing in her room, surely he must hate her. Breaking up his relationship, embarrassing him in a meeting full of his workmates and then not even knowing if the baby she was carrying was his or not. That was bad enough without the consequences that were to occur in the group. 

'Hey. I'm sorry I walked off like that, I was a jerk. I know this is hard for you, but I was just… confused. I needed a moment to myself, just to get my head together.' He whispered. His tone was sincere and his eyes told her all she needed to know.

'No Chandler, I'm the one who should be sorry, I wrecked everything!' Rachel admitted, and with that she began sobbing again. Chandler walked towards the door and headed out to the livingroom. Rachel buried her head in the pillow, not even wanting to think where he had gone, whether he had left her already.

'Here.' Chandler said a moment later. Rachel looked up. He was holding out a glass of water and a aspirin. 'Crying this much must have giving you a headache.' Rachel nodded and gratefully took them.   

'Is everyone out there mad at me?' Rachel whispered. Chandler shook his head.

'They all went out, I said I need to talk to you. It's good to know that for once someone can have a conversation without them listening on the other side of the door.' He joked, Rachel smiled and held her head in her hands again.

'You must really hate me.' She stated. Chandler sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Rachel leaned against his chest, feeling a lot better knowing he wasn't so mad at her he couldn't be near her, it would give her a chance to make things right again.

'I don't even nearly hate you Rachel. It takes two to do what we did. And as for the whole Kathy thing? I think she was sleeping with her co-star anyway. You may have saved me there.' Rachel sniffed and looked at Chandler, he was smiling.

'What about the baby? I don't even know who's it is.'

'I'm pretty sure it's mine. Even though we used protection I know for a fact that Patrick cant have kids, that's why his wife left him. But it could have been a fluke… did you use protection with him?'

Rachel nodded. 

'Well then, must be mine, and as for that I promise I wont leave you to be a single mother, I'm prepared to act up to my responsibilities and face the consequences like a man. Condoms split or don't work sometimes but because they happen to put it on the box there's nothing we can do about it. Not that there would be if it wasn't on the box. I will support you financially and help in anyway I can, go to Lamaze classes and everything.' Chandler said. Rachel smiled.

'Did you rehearse that?'

'Did I rush it? It seemed like I rushed it.'

'No it was good.' Rachel laughed lightly. 'And so good of you. I don't deserve this.' She sighed.

'Don't talk like that, what makes you think you deserve to be left to fend entirely for yourself? I know that even if you were you'd be able to do it, you're stronger then you look. But I want to be a part of this.'

'Aren't you scared?' 

Chandler smiled at her and it looked like he was about to deny it, but then he rolled his eyes and told her the truth. 'I'm really scared, but I can get used to it…I'm going to be a dad.' He paused, considering it. 'Wow, if it wasn't that my leg had fallen asleep about two minutes ago there would be a Chandler-shaped hole in that door.' He joked again. Rachel laughed again.

'Seriously though.'

'Seriously, I will do whatever it takes. I can grow up!.' He insisted.

'I know you can. You can be pretty grown up when you need to be.'

'At least now I don't have to worry about dieing alone.' Chandler wondered aloud. 

They sat there in silence for a few moment in silence. Rachel felt more relaxed, Chandler wasn't mad at her, he was sitting next to her, letting her know she was safe. Her head was resting against his chest and her hand resting on his leg. He was absent-mindedly rubbing her back and pulling her closer.

She felt him sigh and looked up at him, not expecting him to be looking at her, but he was. They stared in to each other's eyes and slowly lent in to kiss one another.    


	7. Feelings

Ok I'm going to make this authors note short and sweet, coz people who write a page and a half of their own life and then three lines of writing are really beginning to annoy me.

Not a lot really happens here but feelings and friendships are resolved. The next part will be up soon and I think that I will be finished in about… three at the most more chapters. I know what I want to write now :-)

And by the way, I have moved the rating to PG-13 coz a part of a chapter I wrote a while ago should be for more mature people and as much as I enjoyed writing a scene in here I think that it isn't suitable for the innocent ones ;-)

Enjoy!!!! 

Monica walked in to her apartment later on that night. She thought about going to see Rachel, to see how she was feeling now and wondering if she needed to talk yet. 

Or maybe she should see Chandler? no-one knew how he was handling it all, he hadn't told Joey anything, just stayed in his room or refused to talk about it. 

She headed over to Rachels room, thinking she heard a noise, at least she knew Rachel was awake. They could talk about what had happened, how Rachel thought she was going to cope and how she would be able to survive as a mother, with Chandler or not.

She knocked softly on Rachel's door. 'Rachel? 'She called. 'Are you in there?' 

She heard a faint agreement and asked if she could come in, saying they needed to talk. There was a hesitant reply from Rachel and she opened the door softly. 

Before she could get in to the room Rachel appeared at the door in a robe and led Monica to the livingroom. 

'Hey Mon.' She greeted brightly. Monica smiled back slightly bemused, how could she have cheered up so much in a small space of time?

'Hey. Uh… did you want to talk… about anything?' Monica asked, specifically thinking about one subject.

'About what's happening you mean?' Rachel replied. Monica nodded. 'Uh… Chandler came over earlier.' She told Monica, walking to the kitchen. Monica followed her and stood behind her as she got a drink from the fridge. 

'And?'

'We talked, he was really sweet and said that he would support me and be there for me, and he wants to be a part of the baby's life and everything. He said that the baby probably would be his because Patrick cant have children. He said that he wasn't mad at me for breaking him and Kathy up, he thinks she's sleeping with someone else anyway. And then…' she drifted off, looking dreamy.

'What?' Asked Monica.

'He kissed me.' Rachel whispered, still dreamy. Monica stared at her. 

'Rachel!' She exclaimed. Rachel smiled shyly. Monica smirked at her sudden coyness. 'Was he good? I haven't been able to ask that yet, what with everything.' Rachel suddenly began giggling. 

'Mmm very good, he's got such soft lips, and brilliant hands and…'

'Ok ok no need to rub it in!' Monica giggled back. 'I take it from your cheerfulness that you were doing more then just kissing tonight.

Rachel winked and nodded before yawning involuntarily. 

'Well why don't you go back to bed and I'll be getting all the details off of you tomorrow.' Monica told her before heading off to bed herself.

Rachel smiled and sat down at the kitchen table for a moment when the front door opened. Rachel looked up and saw Joey walking over to her.

'Hey, have you seen Chandler?' He asked timidly. Rachel nodded hesitantly and indicated towards her bedroom. 

Joeys face spread in to a wide grin. 'Well when you two have finished can you send him back over to our apartment? Ross wants a word with him.'

'How is he?' Rachel whispered, not wanting to know if it was bad news.

'He's…ok I guess. Not great. Kind of like when he found out that you went on a date with Mark. But this time he's not pressed up against the peephole for four hours waiting for you to come home.'

'He really did that?' She asked. Joey nodded sombrely. He hated what this whole scenario was going to do to the group. Ross and Rachel breaking up was hard enough to bear but Chandler getting Rachel pregnant was going to be hell.

'I'll send him over in a minute Joey.' Rachel promised and headed over to her room. She sighed heavily. With Ross added to equation maybe this wasn't going to be so easy.

Chandler was laying on his stomach on the bed. He was naked with the thin crisp white sheet covering over the tops of his legs and his butt. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the site. His hair was messed up and he was breathing deeply, clearly asleep.

She looked down at the cold bottle of water she had taken from the fridge and walked over to him, placing it down between his shoulders. He gave a yelp at the coldness that had suddenly woken him up.

'Rachel!' He exclaimed as he caught site of her giggling at his reaction. 'What the hell was that for?' 

'I needed to wake you up.' She replied.

'Well there are more fn ways of you doing that.' He said suggestively.

'You have to go home.' Rachel stated, her face not letting on to any emotions.

'Come on, the joke wasn't that bad was it?' 

Rachel laughed. 'No, but Ross wants to talk to you.'

Chandler's smile fell. 'You specifically heard the word 'talk' did you? It wasn't something else, like 'hit'?'

Rachel smiled and shook her head. Chandler sighed and sat up, searching the room for his clothes. She took and involuntary intake of breath as he stood up, realising this was the first time that she'd seen him completely naked. In the office he was still wearing clothes and two hours ago they were too caught up in other activities to notice too much.

He got dressed in silence and threw Rachel a smile before walking out of the room. Rachel sighed and fell back on to the bed, a conflict of emotions running through her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chandler nervously walked into his apartment where Ross and Joey were waiting for him near the bar in the kitchen.

'Hey.' He greeted nervously. Ross walked straight up to him and looked him square in the eyes.

'Are you going to support Rachel?' He asked. Chandler nodded sincerely. 'Are you going to help raise the baby? Be there for her, act like a grown up and take full responsibilities?' He asked. 

'I am, I want to be part of this, I can be a grown up and take responsibilities.' He promised. He seemed a bit shocked from the ambush of questions thrown at him. 

Ross nodded and without another word began to head out of the door.

'Wait Ross.' Chandler said, holding on to his arm to stop him from leaving. 'Um… I kinda need to know how you feel about all of this. And I just want to know I really didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry for this whole mess and if you want to hit me then I understand.' 

He winced involuntarily as Ross hand came towards him, but his hand went to Chandlers shoulders, pulling him in to a hug. Chandler was surprised to say the least. 

'I know you didn't do this to hurt me.' Ross said, pulling out of the hug. 'But if you do one thing to hurt her I swear I will hunt you down and kick your ass ok?' Chandler nodded.

'How do you feel about all of this' He asked.

'I don't know, I just needed to know that you were going to take care of her before I made up my mind.'

'Well you know, I don't want to stand in your way, if you and Rachel were ever to get back together then I wouldn't stop you, but I'm still going to be my baby's father whatever happens. Deal?' 

Ross smiled. 'Deal.' He said, and walked out the door.   

**So there you go, we know a bit of how Ross feels now, and more coming up. But this is more of a story about Chandler and Rachel, not Ross, so don't expect too much. Please leave a review! It really makes me feel more in the writing mood :-)**


	8. Three In The Morning

Joey yawned as he walked in to the livingroom, wincing at the brightness of the light. It was three in the morning, what were the lights doing on? His eyes adjusted to the light and he noticed Chandler pacing in front of the bar.

'What are you doing up in the middle of the night?' He asked tiredly. 

'Freaking out.' Replied Chandler in a panicky voice.

Joey sighed in relief. 'Finally!' He said. 'It's been three months since you "committed" yourself to Rachel and the baby. We were starting to think you had been replaced by a look-a-like.'

Chandler stood still for a moment, then went back to pacing and moving his hands in jerky movements again.

'I'm going to be a dad in six months! A dad! I can't be a dad, I don't have the training!'

'You don't need training Chandler.' Joey reassured. 

'Then what do I need?'

Joey stared blankly for a moment. 'I don't know, but you don't need training.' He yawned again and headed to the bathroom.

Chandler shook his head and walked over to the door. He headed across the hall to Monica and Rachels apartment and knocked on the door about thirteen times before he realised it.

Phoebe opened the door and smiled at him.

'Hey Chandler, what are doing over here at three in the morning?'

'I could ask you the same question.' He said. 

'Hey Chandler.' Came two voices from the kitchen. 'Come in, join us!' Coyly Chandler walked in and found Rachel and Monica at the kitchen table.

'What are you all doing up?' He asked, forgetting his worries for a moment as he waited for an answer.

'Talking. What are you doing up?' Monica asked sweetly.

'Freaking out a little.' He admitted. Phoebe smirked and held out her hand to Monica who reluctantly handed her five dollars. 'You betted on whether I would freak out or not didn't you?' 

'No, just when you would freak out.' Phoebe laughed. Chandler rolled his eyes. 

'Why are you freaking out?' Rachel asked. Chandler sighed as Monica and Phoebe continued to laugh, but that became background noise.

'I'm going to be a dad in six months!' He exclaimed, Monica and Phoebe stopped laughing and looked at him. 'I cant a dad, well I can, but not a good one, what if the baby doesn't like me? What if we end up like me and my dad?'

Rachel stared at him. 'Whoa, that's a lot to be thinking about at three in the morning.'

'Chandler, you're going to be a great dad, we've seen you with Ben, and when you're not leaving him on a bus you're really good with him.' Monica said, yawning widely. 'And now I think it's time we go to bed.'

'What were you all doing up anyway?' Chandler asked as Monica went to her bedroom and Phoebe went to the couch, where she was evidently sleeping that night.

Rachel led him to her bedroom so that they wouldn't disturb Phoebe and shut the door. 'Phoebe didn't want to be left alone in her apartment tonight while her Grandma was with her boyfriend in hospital, so she's sleeping round here, and we were just talking about things, we didn't realise it got so late.' She explained. Chandler nodded. 'Why are you so worried?' 

'I really cant be a dad, I know I cant, I don't have any idea how to.' Chandler admitted. 

'Chandler, you pick these things up, like when Ross had Ben, he didn't feel ready did he? Then after Ben was born he was great with him, all you need to do is get everything else ready. We are still moving in together aren't we? Haven't freaked out about that yet?'

Chandler smiled and shook his head. 'I saw a good place today actually, it's right next to the park and has a great view, three bedrooms and lots of closet space for all your clothes.' He smiled wider as Rachel made to playfully hit him. 'Did you wanna have a look tomorrow?'

'Ok, we'll go see it tomorrow.' Rachel agreed and lay down on the bed, clearly exhausted. 

'And I was thinking, maybe I should help Phoebe baby-sit when the triplets are born, you know, get some training.'

'You don't need training sweetie.' Rachel mumbled.

'Then what do I need?' Chandler frowned.

'I don't know, but you don't need training.' And with that she fell asleep. Chandler shook his head and smiled as he shut of the lights and went back to his apartment.

**Ok sorry this was shorter and didn't really explain much, but that will all be sorted in the next chapter, I just needed a short little space filler that wasn't intense with explanation like the others were.**


	9. Getting things sorted

Hey, here's the next part of the fic, hope you enjoy. And if it seems a little rushed I was trying to do housework at the same time as writing this.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chandler hiccupped. Monica smiled but didn't turn around from her cooking. He hiccupped again and this time she had to suppress a giggle. He hiccupped a third time and she turned around.  
  
'Are you sure you're ok Chandler?' She teased. Chandler scowled at her but held his breath, trying to stop the hiccups. Monica turned back around and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. 'It's not that bad Chandler.' She tried to reason. Chandler took the water and gulped it down before shaking his head at her.  
  
'It is that bad, you remember what it was like with Ross, he didn't like him then and Ross didn't knock her up did he?' Chandler said. Tonight was the night he had to meet Rachel's father. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
'Well, just steer clear of "Hey Dr. Greene, I'm Chandler, I'm not romantically involved with your daughter but I did have sex with her once and now she's pregnant" and I think you'll do just fine.'  
  
Chandler mock laughed at her and the turned his attention on to the bathroom door as it began to open. Rachel walked out in a smooth black dress, hung loosely off the shoulders and hugging around the hips. A small bump was visible around her stomach, not overly noticeable as she was still only four months pregnant, but noticeable enough if you knew she was pregnant.  
  
With the gleam that seemed to be in her eye these days it was impossible not to notice there was something different. Her hair was soft and shiny, laying gently on her shoulders and framing her face.  
  
'Well I'm ready now, can we go?' Rachel asked. Chandler just simply nodded, not in the slightest to prepare for what was going to happen. He hiccupped again and Monica giggled again. She couldn't help herself, he seemed so cute and venerable at that moment. Rachel smiled and walked over to him, holding on to his face and kissing him deeply for almost a minute.  
  
When they pulled apart Chandler couldn't help but smile. 'Well that worked better then the water.' Monica laughed and looked back over.  
  
'Well I would have done that if you had asked.' She said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Rachel began to drag Chandler out of the apartment, as they reached the door they were met by Joey walking in.  
  
'Say goodbye to Chandler, Joey, he's off to meet and greet the expectant grandfather today.' Monica said. Joey smiled and hugged Chandler  
  
'Bye man, it was great knowing you.'  
  
'That is NOT helping you guys.' Chandler shouted as he was dragged away by Rachel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hey my little girl.' Dr. Green smiled as he hugged his daughter. They had reached the restaurant and been seated before Rachel's father had arrived and were looking at the wine menu when he turned up.  
  
'Hey daddy.' Rachel greeted. She turned her fathers attention around to Chandler. 'Daddy, this is chandler, you remember him right? He was at my birthday party.'  
  
It was clear that he did not remember Chandler but pretended for his daughters sake anyway. He didn't know why that boy was here with his daughter, but he sat down and exchanged pleasantries with him anyway. For a short moment he panicked at the thought that maybe she was dating him. He sighed inwardly, why did his precious keep dating these guys? She was the perfect woman, she deserved to be dating a rich doctor, like she was going to marry Barry.  
  
'So baby, what's new in your life?' Leonard Green asked casually as a way to find out if this man was really dating his daughter.  
  
Rachel's heart seemed to skip a beat, she had known this was coming, she knew she would have to tell her father, but still the moment had caught her off-guard. She had spent so much time convincing Chandler it was all going to turn out fine she had done little to persuade herself. She ignored all the warning alarms that were going off in her head and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the inevitable.  
  
'I'm pregnant.' She said clearly. That was the best way, get it out in the open, quickly and painlessly.  
  
Chandler tensed up, now was the moment, it was out in the open now.  
  
Leonard almost chocked on his wine, had he heard her right? His little daughter pregnant? Without getting married first?  
  
'You're pregnant?' He exclaimed. A couple on the table next to them turned around to stare at the outburst but turned back when Rachel smiled sweetly at them, giving them a look that clearly told them to mind their own business.  
  
'Daddy, it's ok, Chandler's going to support me all the way, it's not going to be that bad.'  
  
'You knocked her up?' Leonard said, turning to Chandler.  
  
'It was an accident, but I'm facing up to my actions, I'm being responsible and it's not as if there's anything we can do now anyway.' He babbled. Other people in the restaurant were beginning to turn around now and almost seconds later they were asked to leave the restaurant for disturbing the other people.  
  
As they stood out in the car park Leonard was preparing to set Chandler straight on his treatment of his daughter. How dare he say there was no other option, wasn't he giving Rachel a choice?  
  
'Chandler! sweetie, what are you doing here?' A voice suddenly rang out in to the cool night air. Chandler looked around and saw his mom walking towards them, a vaguely familiar man walking behind her.  
  
'Hey mom.' Chandler replied timidly, this was not the way he had planned on telling his mother that he had gotten someone pregnant by accident. 'Mom, you remember Rachel don't you? And this is her father Dr. Green.' He introduced politely. Nora smiled at them, assuming that Rachel and her son had started dating, not feeling the tension between them all.  
  
'Mrs. Bing, I think that you may need to have words with your son on how to treat a woman when he gets her pregnant.' Leonard informed her sharply.  
  
'Excuse me?' Nora asked, bewildered by the mans harshness and then took a double-take looking at Rachel. 'You're pregnant?' Rachel nodded and Nora then turned to Chandler. 'You got her pregnant?'  
  
Chandler nodded too. 'But I'm not going to just leave her, I'm taking care of her, I've been going to those Lamaze classes, to the sonograms and I'll be fully involved with raising the baby.' He stated. Nora nodded at her son. He seemed to be doing everything he could, but still looked as though he felt it was all wrong.  
  
'Mr Green is it?' Nora asked as she looked at Leonard. 'I think that my son seems to be doing a very good job facing up to his responsibilities and if Rachel is unhappy about anything I'm sure she has the sense to speak up about it.'  
  
Rachel had had enough, all these people were making their own decisions on how she should be feeling right now.  
  
'Stop it!' She yelled suddenly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. 'Ok I'm pregnant, but that doesn't mean I cant do anything for myself. Dad there's no need for you to be getting upset, sure I'm not married, but I'm not exactly ruining my life. Chandler is helping me out, and I thought I had already proven to you that I can take care of myself, I've managed to live without your support for almost five years now and I'm fine. Chandler, you're doing fine, don't let anyone tell you different, believe me if you get anymore involved you'd become one of those smothering fathers and I'd hate you. And Nora, you're quite right, I can speak up for myself.'  
  
'Rache.' Chandler began.  
  
'Come on Chandler, we're going home.' Rachel cut him off, she turned around to Nora and her father and the man who was with Nora, standing awkwardly behind her looking scared at the whole confrontation. 'You can call us to sort this all out when you calm down! There's no point in arguing over it, it's done and nothing can change it so you might as well make your peace with it.'  
  
And with that she turned on her heel and walked away, pulling Chandler along with her.  
  
Nora shook her head and turned around to the guy she was with, motioning for him to continue walking with her. Weirder and more dramatic things had gone on in her life and they were adults now, they had to deal with this themselves. No doubt she would be calling in the morning though.  
  
'Dr. Green, might I suggest you go and sleep on it, I think you'll eventually see that your daughter is an adult and can take care of herself now.' Nora suggested to a speechless Leonard still standing in the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel banged the door open as she entered her home. She quickly explained to Monica who was getting ready to go out on a date that she was in no mood to talk and went to her bedroom. Chandler came running in after her and went over to Rachels room.  
  
'Rachel, are you ok?' He asked. Rachel looked up at him and tried to smile. She had been thinking of this pregnancy as the best thing to happen to her, she was going to be a mom. But now she remembered something her dad had told her when she was little, the importance of being married and having a secure relationship before getting pregnant and saw all the complications that went with it. Chandler wouldn't always be there would he? He would get in to another relationship and go off with his new girlfriend and she would be left alone.  
  
'I'm fine.' She lied.  
  
'Rache, it'll be ok. I promise I'll help out and be here for you, and your parents will come around to the idea. Well once we tell your mom tomorrow that is.'  
  
'Ok then.' Rachel replied, still not convinced.  
  
'I promise.' Chandler tried one more time. He held her close to him and hugged her, sensing that words would be enough to tell her he was supporting her. Rachel leaned back to him and closed her eyes. Chandler began to run his hands in small circles on her leg, not realising how intimate he was getting. Rachel sighed and leaned even closer to him. Chandler kissed her hair and moved his hands across to her stomach.  
  
'Chandler.' Rachel whispered and looked in to his eyes. Chandler kissed her, and pulled her on to the bed.  
  
*  
  
Ok as this is a low rated fic I think I'd better leave it there. Please leave a review :-) 


	10. The End

**Here's the last chapter, everything is wrapped up in this chapter, but if anything is still left out on the open leave a review and I'll change it :-) **

**Enjoy!**

'Come on Rachel, breath through it.' Joey urged. Rachel went through the practiced labour routines. This was it, she was having her baby. But where was Chandler? he was the father, he should be here through all of this. 

Monica came in to the room and Rachel looked at her, Monica shook her head.

'He isn't here yet.' She told Rachel.

'Well the baby isn't going to wait, it's time to push.' The midwife said. Rachel let out a cry, this isn't how it was meant to go.

An hour later Rachel was sitting in a private room, the baby in her arms sleeping.

Chandler timidly came through the door and walked up besides her. Rachel chose to ignore him. she had to go through vast amounts of pain and he shows up late!

'Go away Chandler, I cant believe you missed this, this is meant to be the greatest moment of your life and you're late! How could you do this to me? I never want to see you again.'

As she spoke two armed men came and dragged him away as Chandler screamed out. 

Then he woke up.

~*~*~*~*~

'Chandler?' Rachel asked timidly. This was the fifth night in a row Chandler had woken up from a nightmare.

'I had the dream again, I missed the birth and you wouldn't let me see the baby.' Chandler shuddered and snuggled closer to her. 

Over the last few months they had become a couple, saying that they were sleeping together anyway and spending so much time together, the least they could do was give the baby a bit of stability.

The rest of the group were pleased with the news, Ross more accepting it rather then being pleased with it, and they had moved in together.

Ugly Naked Guy had moved out of his apartment and Chandler had managed to sub-let it from him. Phoebes grandmother had died in the supermarket a few weeks ago and didn't want to be living alone anymore, so it made sense that she moved in with Joey. They were happy living together and looked as though they might be the next two to be a couple.

Monica had met a guy, Gavin his name was. He worked as an electrician and was working on the lighting on the set of Joey's new play when they met. Or more likely _how_ they met. They had so much in common, but were so different at the same time. He was a neat-freak, but hated cleaning all the time, liked to cook, but was terrible at it. They got on fine.

Ross had met a woman too, Emily. She was English, and the gang really liked her. They had gotten engaged and were to marry in the same church that Emily's parents had married in. 

'Why do I keep having these dreams?' Chandler sighed. 

'Maybe, it's just that you're nervous. The baby's due in three days.' There was a slight pause before Rachel continued. 'But I know you'll be there.'

'But what if I'm not?'

'You will be, my water just broke.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chandler was surprisingly calm on the way to the hospital. They had haired a car for a few weeks leading up to the birth so they wouldn't have to catch a cab. Joey was driving while Chandler sat in the back with Rachel. He held onto her and ran his fingers through her hair, telling her it would be ok.

But by the time they had reached the hospital he wasn't so calm anymore. He had to keep in time with Rachels breathing so that he could hold back the feeling that he was going to be sick.

'It'll be ok Rachel, everything's fine, nothing will happened, we're fine.' Chandler kept repeating as he wheeled her to the labour room.

'Chandler, will you stop saying that! You're freaking me out.'

'Sorry.' Chandler apologised.

Rachel groaned as another contraction approached, holding tight on to Chandler hands as it came full blast. 

The doctor came in to the room, examined Rachel and announced that she was almost ready to start pushing, the baby was coming fast.

'Already? Is that normal?' Chandler asked. The nurse nodded and prepared Rachel for labour.

'Chandler, just calm down sweetie.' Monica assured as she walked in to the room. Chandler started rambling on about things that still had to be done, they weren't ready just yet. Monica sighed and led him out of the room. A few seconds later she came back in without him.

'Where did he go?' Rachel asked nervously.

'Well I remembered him telling me about those nightmares he's been having, sp I told him to sit out there for a second to calm down or else I'll make him miss the birth, it seemed to work.' She smiled. Rachel laughed, but then it turned in to a scream as another contraction caught her off guard.

'Ok this is it, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.' The midwife said to the rest of the gang who had just appeared at the door. The all wished Rachel luck and went back out of the door.

'I'm here Rachel.' Chandler said, appearing by her side, a great deal calmer then before, taking hold of her hand as the midwife asked her to push.

~*~*~*~*~

An hour later Rachel and Chandler were in a private room, Rachel was adjusting the covers and making herself more comfortable while Chandler held the tiny baby in his arms. The other friends knocked on the door, asking if they could come in.

Rachel settled down and told them they could. Chandler held on to the baby, not even noticing that his friends had come in to the room.

'Chandler.' Rachel said gently, getting his attention. He looked up and smiled at his fiends, giving the baby back to Rachel, who held her for a second before passing her on to Monica to hold.

'Guys.' Rachel said. 'We would like you to meet Stephanie Madison Bing.'

 The friends all looked at the baby, marvelling at how cute she looked. She was passed back to Chandler who smiled at her, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. She was so tiny! And so perfect.

Everything was perfect.

~*~*~*~*~

**The End!**

~*~*~*~*~

**Ok sappy way to end it but I like sap! LoL anyway please leave a review! I want my inbox filled with them ok :p**


End file.
